


Right For you

by moon_59



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_59/pseuds/moon_59
Summary: A Story where Soonyoung and Chan was divorced.





	1. Lee Chan

Chan sighed as he hold on the pen a little tigher, he bite his lower lips, mind still thinking hard. Is that really what he want, is that really the end between them? But does it look like he have a choice here – where he sat in the office, with Soonyoung’s lawer waiting not so patiently in front of him.

He took a glance of the engaged ring on his left hand, his mind is like an dvd player show him that day 4 years ago. The proposal is not that romantic but Chan like it, really like it. Soonyoung learn on some cheesy drama at 9pm, put the ring inside the cake when they ordered desert. But Chan still hungry as he took a big full spoon of the lovely red velvet cake and he chew on the ring. Oh well, he thought it must be small hard layer and try his best to eat it and he choked. He was rushing to the hospital in 15minute later.

Soonyoung was worried, of course. He walk forth and back outside of the ER and almost want to bang his head on the wall of Chan died in there. But luckily, Chan is still alive and smack Soonyoung’s head for tempting to murder him.

_Let’s me take care of you._ Soonyoung bring him into a big warm hug while they were in ER’s bed. Chan could have been choke again because the hug was tigher than he thought, but instead he found himself place hands on Soonyoung’s back, nodding

_Yes…._

Chan read the paper again and hand it to the lawer. That’s it. They are officially apart after 4 years living together. The lawer bowed and excuse himself after done checking those document. Chan bid him a goodbye and he allow himself to make a cup of coffee, busy thinking what the hell is happening between them.

They never fought while they were dating or after married. Chan furrowed his eyebrows as he pour the black smell so good liquid on his cup. Once Soonyoung said he never understand why he can drink that kind of drink, it didn’t taste that good. Chan shrugged as he took a sipped, it help him stay awake.1

And Soonyoung’s smile faded.

Actually, Chan didn’t like black coffee, but like he said, coffee help him stay awake. Chan remembered those time they dated, married, he is the only one sleep on the couch in living room waiting for Soonyoung to comeback home. He waited and waited until he lost count how many night…

Soonyoung come home, of course, only to greet the sigh of Chan fell asleep. Since the beginning, Chan was never complained about Soonyoung being home late. Cause it’s his job. Soonyoung is a lead surgeon in a famous hospital and he is busy, all the time.

How funny as new he think of it, when they first met, it was in the hospital. Chan’s health never in a good condition but being dream of dancer, he always do his best until one day he collaspe on the dance studio that scare the shit out of Jeonghan. Being overprotective cousin, Jeonghan immediately call an ambulance and drove them to the hospital where Soonyoung working. Feel like destiny, Soonyoung was the one took his case on that day. Though after few hours, his condition is getting better but Jeonghan and also Soonyoung demand him to stay for few more day to make sure, Chan couldn’t say no.

And probaly after that, Soonyoung was specially visit him more than usual. Soonyoung usually come to his office at 8am, read yesterday report and visit other patient then stop at Chan’s room around 10.30am, perfect time for some fruit snack or smal walk around hospital. Turn out they really have something in common, dancing. Chan was never met someone can understand him like Soonyoung so he fell really great when Soonyoung come to meet him, and enjoy their conversation about dancing or even anything. Then Soonyoung would bring him back to his room for lunch and little nap, then visit him later in afternoon until he called it a day.

They kept in touch even when Chan was discharge from hospital, Jeonghan of course would notice that little change of his cousin. But he was never approved them being together after 3 month of hanging out and then Soonyoung decided to confess. Chan was being stubborn, he chose Soonyoung and never regret it.

Until the day he couldn’t take it anymore.

He fell lonely

Really lonely

What is the point of marrying to the one you love but you live all by yourself in the big house, waiting for him every night?

Soonyoung promised to take care of him but he never did.

Chan chuckled as he sipped his coffee, he sound like a soft main actress in some movie that need her lover’s attention and care. Before, he can confidently say he is not like that. Even while they were dating, he sometime fainted, caught a cold but never told Soonyoung. He didn’t want to bother the older. Soonyoung found out later and of course he is not happy, so he ask Chan to tell him if he feel unwell in future.

Chan did

A lot

But Soonyoung was busy and couldn’t come home right one time, they met at ER again. Soonyoung’s head hung low and whisper sorry, Chan didn’t say anything. He tried to belive in his other half, wanted to give him more chances. They started again, Chan hoped that it could work this time.

Soonyoung tried his best to balance his personal and work life, he would come home 4 days a week and the rest he would stay at the hospital. Something unexpected happened. Because Soonyoung is the top surgeon in the hospital, he was being promoted to be next General Director. Of course both of them understand that it’s mean much more to Soonyoung’s careers, Chan have no choice than agree let him chose his work more than himself. But he was never expected to caught Soonyoung was kissing a nurse in his office on the day he decided to bring some homemade dished.

Soonyoung tried to explain, Chan can smell the alcohol on his body but he never forget what he just witness.


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung was never expect his office’s door not to be open like today, he wished it could stay close for... he don’t know, maybe the rest of his life? He took a sip of his orange juice, he chuckled, Chan’s favorite drink. He usually drink coffee, black one which helped him stay awake through the night or long surgery. He heard a knock on his door, hoping it was a nurse or someone else. Then it open after few second, reveal his lawyer also his best friend- Kim Mingyu

And now his face was written with disappointment. Mingyu approach him, raising the hands holding the big envelope, throw it on his table “I didn’t dare to stay any longer, he was about to cry” Soonyoung blink slowly as he watched Mingyu sat down across the table, can only mumble the word “thank you” Mingyu loosen his tie “gosh, why don’t you go buy him flower, take him to nice restaurant and say sorry”

Soonyoung flash a soft smile on his lips, he did think of that.

Actually he had been planning how he could save their marriage few months ago. He was even thinking of kneel down in front of the younger or do whatever Chan wanted, he just need forgiveness. He didn’t even look inside the envelope, base on what Mingyu told, Chan already sign the divorce letter. Even Soonyoung was the one said he wanted a divorce but deep down, really, seriously, he hope Chan would never sign on it. Then again, he forgot how he hurt the younger, he is not deserved to be forgiven. Later, Mingyu bid goodbye and wish them can consider about this. Like it was 50th time since Mingyu know they will divorce.

Soonyoung turn his chair to the big window, he stared at the sunset for a long time while holding his orange juice, thinking about their past. And maybe their future…

_Hey, sleepyhead, wake up ~ Soonyoung feel something, or rather someone crawl on top of him and there is no other than Lee Chan who living in the same house, share same bed with him. He groaned a little as he turn so the younger could lay on his chest._

_Chan poked Soonyoung’s chubby cheek until his eye flutter open “Channie, it’s my day off”_

_“So what?” Chan giggle “are you gonna let me stay in the house for the rest of the day?”_

_“Hm, we can...you know…” Soonyoung suddenly wrapped his arm around the younger’s body, pin him under then he burried his face on Chan’s neck “stay in bed all day”_

_“Soonie, it’s tickle” Chan tried to hold his laugh as he fell Soonyoung’s hand on his hip, close enough to slid his hand under his pyjama. Soonyoung ignore the younger’s word as he find himself a way to kiss on Chan’s collarbone, with a quick move, he got the blanket cover both of them. Now Soonyoung is finally awake and hungry, he licked his lips as whisper to Chan’s ear “damn you trying to be on top of me”_

_Chan snorted “i can be top”_

_Soonyoung let out a chuckle as he slowly unbutton Chan’s shirt “but i’m inside you”_

Soonyoung was never blame anyone except himself of letting what happened.

Damn, drunk is not an excuse because he can’t control his mind and even his body betrayed him too. Soonyoung was never forget Chan’s face that night.

Hurt

Broken

But he didn’t shed a single tears.

Chan place his meal on the table near the door, quitely turn his back, close the door and left.

“Doctor Kwon, ER wanted you to be down there in 3 minute” voice message through his phone

He quickly answer “sure i’m on my way”

ER is not his favorite place, all the scream, worry, anxious, ...freaking him out, but what can he do now, he is working in a hospital and there is an emergency case that need his help. He quicly run down to 1st floor while thinking if he could go home early today and maybe buy flower and say sorry to Chan…He didn’t dare to hope Chan would take him back but he need Chan to know he is sorry, it’s all his fault.

“What is the problem?” he was about pull the curtain aside and let himself in as a male nurse stop him, he raised his eyebrows “what?”

“Please Doctor Kwon, you need to calm down first before enter there”

“What?” “It was an car accident, the patient is in there…”

“Dude, i have seen worse” Soonyoung push the nurse aside as he stepped in and froze on his track.

_“Channie, i told you to take your pills” Soonyoung sigh as he sat on their beds, giving pills that Chan should have drink an hours ago._

_The younger pouted as he shake his head “it’s too bitter”_

_“But you need to be healthy”_

_“Then you don’t come home anymore” Chan hugged the pillow against himself “you are never home when i’m fine”_

_Soonyoung couldn’t argue, it’s true. These day he is too busy that he couldn’t come home every night. Until he got the call from Wonwoo - Mingyu’s boyfriend that Chan is having fever and refuse to go to hospital._

_“Okay, babe, i’m sorry that i didn’t go home much” Soonyoung sigh as he patted on Chan’s head “but i promise, from tomorrow, i will come home at 7pm, no later”_

_Chan blink “is that okay? I mean you got to work”_

_“But you are more important”_

Chan who have his head cover with blood laying on the bed is really important

To him


End file.
